


real friends

by sehyoonsito



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Pain, Sad, donghun x seyoon, this will make u cry tho, wowhun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehyoonsito/pseuds/sehyoonsito
Summary: seyoon is a lonely kid





	real friends

**Author's Note:**

> this fan fic combines zana from romanian folklore and guardian angels. I did my research, and have changed some stuff so it fits this narrative btw
> 
> it's 12 am and i didn't proof read so it may sound like crap also I'm sleep deprived and living off 3 cups of pure black coffee, but i hope u like this

Donghun gripped the portafolio tightly in his hands as he walked down the sin-infected streets. He could see them, the demons he was warned about before coming to the area. They all stared at him as he made his way to an apartment building, their black eyes following his every footstep. Donghun kept his head down, hoping they would stop staring at him, but how could they? There was a brightness that shined around Donghun, identifying him as a creature of Heaven. Demons themselves had a similar aura, a similar ring surrounding their human vessels, a dark shade of purple oozing around them.

He is quickly reminded about what an angel had told him before he returned to the human world.

“Do not be afraid of them,” this angel had said. “Demons abide the laws of human nature, and every human being is born pure. The humans, they just need some orientation, and that is where you come in. Zanna were created in order to help younger children choose a path that is stirred away from sin. Demons need a zanna’s influence, so they can implant temptation in the minds of those children once they get older. They can’t corrupt a soul that is no longer pure; they will cause you no harm as long as you do not get involved with them.” 

He continued to walk, following the map in his head. He was touring the town where his newly assigned child lived. It was a small shopping district with many street vendors in the main roads and dark alleyways that lead to no good. Donghun felt shivers up his spine as he walked past said alleyways, and proceeded to walk even faster than before. Managing to get past more demons and more glares, he finally reached his destination: a small, two-bedroom apartment on the third floor of a worn out building.

Before entering the apartment, Donghun chose to check over his child’s information one more time, despite doing so at least a hundred times that day.

Kim Seyoon. An eight year old male born on May 15th. He lived with his mother, who had multiple part-time jobs, and barely saw her throughout the afternoon. He had very few friends at school, and he always felt alone.

Donghun could feel the pain radiating from the house, he could hear the faint crying of a young boy. Donghun’s mood changed drastically as Seyoon’s sadness grew larger, and he was instantly transported inside the walls of Seyoon’s home. Donghun found himself in the cramped living room, standing in front of Seyoon. The boy had his knees tucked in front of him, his arms covering his face, so only his dark hair was visible. He kept calling out for his mother, saying how much he wished she was there with him to console him. Donghun was silent for a little while, he chose to look around and take in his surroundings before he initiated a conversation with the child.

He noticed that there was a little coffee table a few feet away from a sofa, it seated three people, and a television was placed on the wooden floor in front of the table. The kitchen was connected to this living room by a small opening in the wall, allowing one to see a refrigerator adorned in adorable magnets and photographs of Seyoon as a newborn, and a dish-free sink. The whole house had a monochrome theme, it was the exact opposite of all the other homes he had been in. This one felt downright miserable.

Donghun turned to Seyoon and walked towards him with caution. Seeing how Seyoon hadn’t noticed his presence just yet, Donghun extended an arm and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder while he kept weeping. 

The sudden gesture made Seyoon look up, analyzing the view of the older brother in front of him. At first, the boy was confused as to why this stranger was in his home, but then a wave of relief washed over him and everything Seyoon acknowledged was the smile on Donghun’s face. 

It said so many wonderful things, it was so kind and so genuine, Seyoon had never seen such an amazing smile before. It made him feel so much better.

“Hi Seyoon,” the older said, the smile never disappearing from his lips. “I’m Donghun, and I’m here to help you.”


End file.
